


A day like one another

by Phoebes



Category: Primeval
Genre: Connor is hacking again!, Funny, Gen, Jess is courious, Lester has a secret, Mysterious phone calls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-03
Updated: 2012-07-03
Packaged: 2017-11-11 09:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/476852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoebes/pseuds/Phoebes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The team was out, Jess was coordinating them, and Lester was wandering around her workspace pretending to not be worried. Nothing unusual, then, until Lester’s phone started to ring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A day like one another

**Author's Note:**

> Set anytime during season 4 or 5, or maybe after :)
> 
> This is the longest thing I ever wrote in english, and it's unbetad, so sorry for the inevitable errors...
> 
>  **Spoilers** : none
> 
>  **Disclaimer** : _Primeval_ (unfortunately) is not mine, it belongs to Impossible Pictures. I don't intend violate any copyrigth, it's just for fun.
> 
> This was first posted on my LJ, [HERE](http://phoebezu.livejournal.com/61700.html).

The team was out, Jess was coordinating them, and Lester was wandering around her workspace pretending to not be worried. Nothing unusual, then, until Lester’s phone started to ring.

“James Lester” he answered automatically. Then he stayed silent for a while, and Jess turned her head, to understand from his face if there was something to worry about, but Lester had is usual poker face on, which didn’t change when he spoke again: “Thank you, really, you’ve been very kind … yes, thanks, me too.” When he noticed Jess’ glance he turned and walked away, still speaking to the phone: “Yes, yes, undoubtedly … yes, I appreciated it a lot, don’t worry...”

Then Jess wasn’t able to hear anything else, and turned again to the screens to do her job.

  


Half an hour later, while the team was facing some little rodents that Connor had defined cute and harmless before a couple of them tried to attack his laptop, Lester’s phone rang again. This time he watched the name before he answered: “Hello”.

Again, he stayed silent for a while. Jess turned to look at him again, and this time his face wasn’t completely blank. He was… amused and irritated at the same time. Once again, he started to talk again while walking away, but Jess could still hear a conversation piece: “Thank you very much, very kind from you … Yes, I appreciate it, even if there was a little wrong note in the middle, but thank you, really … No no, don’t worry, you never…”

  


The third time Lester’s phone started to ring again the team was on its way back, so Jess wasn’t busy at the ADD, and dedicated all her attention, trying to be discreet, to Lester. For the third time he answered the phone and then stayed silent. This time amusement was evident on his face, and then in his tone, when he spoke again: “Thank you, very kind. May I presume that you three are all in the same place at the moment? …. Mhm… so you deliberately decide to call me in three different time? … Oh, yes, can you believe? I noticed. … Yes, very funny, I’m so amused...” again, when he finally realized that Jess was listening with interest, he went away from her, speaking in a lower tone “Do I now must expect another phone call from your…”

Jess sighed for her frustrated curiosity, but she knew her boss too well to try to investigate about those strange phone calls.

  


A few minutes later the team eventually came back. The usual post-anomaly routine was on, Lester asked reports on his desk by six PM, and while he was going to come back to the office Connor turned to him with a big grin and said: “Oh, Lester, by the way… happy birthday!”

Every single head in the operations room turned abruptly to Lester, and after a moment of shock, he answered “Thank you, Connor”, with a glare and a tone that seemed to say: “I’ll make you suffer a lot when I’ll kill you, you know it, don’t you?”

Jess was the first that reached him and kissed her wishes.

  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! ^^


End file.
